


We Find Our Missing Pieces

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abortion, Getting Back Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: ‘Gonna come up this weekend?’He could say no. He is mad at Jack. He could stay here and practice for the Knights game Sunday. Mitch will be in town.Instead he types back ‘You bet :)’ like an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Middle by DJ Snake and Bipolar Sunshine

They met for the first time at 14. 

They were never friends.

And yet somehow, here they were, the World Cup of Hockey, sharing kisses and ‘I love you’s’ in the dark of Aaron and Connor’s shared hotel room while Aaron was downstairs drinking with the rest of their teammates.  
-  
‘You should come visit sometime’

The words were burned into Connors head long after he read the text and his phone had faded to black. Jack only had his number through mutual friends. They barley had ever spoken before, expect for once or twice in hand shake lines, usually with Connor smiling and Jack frowning back at him. The only other time the two had spoken, that Connor remembers, was one time when Jack drunk dialed him and complained about the draft for a half hour to him while Connor was on the bus, teammates sleeping beside him.

He can’t help but bite his lip and actually contemplate the question. He could go visit Jack. He only has one game this upcoming weekend. Jack’s at college and not that many people would recognize Connor there. It would be a nice chance to get away. 

He’d have to lie to his billet parents; tell them he was spending the weekend at Dylan’s. Lie to Dylan and say he’s going home to visit family. Dylan would understand, he has Mitch to keep him company after all.

‘Okay’ Connor texts back, closes his phone and get’s back to his homework.  
-

Connor goes to Boston.

It’s strange to be here not to play hockey and not with any of his family or friends. He’s here for Jack. Which frankly makes it more strange.

Jack picks him up from the train and takes him back to his dorm. His roommates gone, presumably out studying. Jack offers his a Gatorade and he takes it.

“So I have a game tonight, but after that we could go to a party or something if you want. Or tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday.” Connor conquers

“There’s always a party at college dude. We could find something.” Jack says with a snort before flopping down on the bed, pulling out his laptop. “We should go get something to eat, I’ll look for something good around here.”

Connor smiles “Okay, yeah that works.”

They go get barbeque and Connor chastises Jack for not following his diet.

“It’s not going to be as fun beating you at world juniors if you can’t even keep up.”

“Fuck you.” Jack says back, but there no heat behind it.

After lunch Connor waits while Jack get’s ready for his game. Connor comes and thankfully his ticket allows him to sit far back enough that no one will catch him in the audience. He checks his phone a couple of times, sees some texts from Dylan he should probably check. Instead he turns his attention back to the game as Jack scores.

The Terriers still lose however, though Jack doesn’t seem to down about it when he meets up with Connor after the game. Instead they go to this party Jack was talking about and Connor drinks a ridiculous amount of beer and feels great.

It’s a better party then most of the ones Mitch or Dylan throw. Aaron’s rager this summer would probably be considered better then this though Connor had a horrible time at that because Aaron was cheating on him in the bathroom while Connor was talking to Brownie.

He spends most of the night hovering close to Jack but he doesn’t seem to mind, introduces Connor as a friend from out of town and offers to get him refills every time he downs another beer.

Eventually they leave and head back to Jack’s dorm. Their both giggly and Jack keeps touching Connor and then suddenly they’re in Jack’s bed together and the sleeping bag on the floor is long forgotten.  
-

Connor’s billet parents give him strange looks when he returns from Boston. It could be because Dylan said when they called to speak to Connor, Matt answered and said Dylan was out with Mitch, or it could be the faint hickey on the side of Connor’s neck Jack left.

Connor goes to Boston again the next chance he get’s.  
-

He breaks his hand and he’s miserable. This might cost him World Juniors, it’s costing his team in the long run, and frankly he’s just pissed he was to sit around all day and watch highlights instead of playing.

He spends more nights then he should be watching Jack’s games. Every time his mom comes in and asks what he’s watching he slams the laptop closed and get’s some strange looks. According to Dylan, she’s been telling Mrs. Strome that Connor is mopping over Aaron too much still to be normal. If only she knew.

He could tell people about Jack, but he isn’t sure what they are yet. They’ve had sex 3 times now, went to a bunch of parties together. Last time, when they fell asleep in Jack’s bed, Connor woke up with Jack curled around him snoring obnoxiously in his ear. It was kind of nice.

Jack texted him about his hand the day after it happened. It was a sad face emoji followed by the trophy emoji. Some sick joke that he was going to win gold at World Juniors now. Connor thinks he meant well but he was still kind of pissed about it.

2 weeks after he hurt his arm he get’s another text from Jack asking if he wants to come to Boston again. He does want to, but he isn’t sure how he can with his parents around.

“So I was thinking of going back to Erie for the weekend.” He brings up over dinner. “Go see the guys for a bit before World Juniors.”

“If your going.” His mother adds, though she nods and says “That’s fine sweetheart.”

So, he packs a bag and takes the train back down to Boston. He and Jack spend a ridiculous amount of time in his bed rather then going out and doing anything. The only time Connor leaves the room is to go with Jack to the library on Sunday to return some books. Connor wants to hold his hand the whole time, but he still isn’t sure if that’s something they do or not. And he’s too chicken to ask what they are and have this whole thing end.

With Aaron, it was different. He was so cocky that he always just assumed Connor was into him. He never had to ask if Aaron felt the same way because of course he did otherwise he wouldn’t be shoving it in everyone’s faces that they were dating. But then Aaron stopped caring, and was just a regular asshole, and then he cheated on Connor and broke his heart.

Connor goes home Monday morning and when his mother asks how his trip was he makes up a bunch of stories about stupid shit Dylan and he did. Then he goes up to his room and actually calls Dylan and makes up a lie that he was visiting a friend in the NHL. Even though he’s sure everyone, including Dylan, now assumes he’s been visiting Aaron.  
-

At World Juniors, he sees Jack a few times but they don’t really spend any time together. He’s too busy with team USA and Connor with team Canada. When he sees Jack in the hallway though they always smile at each other. Well, if you can call Jack’s smile a smile, it always seems extremely forced around to Connor.

The first time they really interact the whole tournament is on New Years. A bunch of the team Canada guys go out to watch the fireworks. Connor’s talking to Curtis when he notices Jack out of the corner of his eye and excuses himself.

Jack ends up being his New Years kiss, which, Connor isn’t really sure what that means. Because he when he brought up to Jack that ‘the person you kiss at midnight on new years is the person your going to spend the rest of the year with’ he looked somewhat displeased. Like that wasn’t something he had considered when he grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him forward for a kiss, where anyone could see them (thankfully all his teammates were too busy kissing each other to notice).

They don’t talk the rest of the tournament and then Connor’s back in Erie. He’s acting mopey, or so that’s what Graham says when they’re in Niagara. Dylan agrees and then asks if it’s because of Aaron and Connor rolls his eyes and tells them to get over that.

Jack doesn’t text him again for almost 2 weeks. Right before he’s about to leave for the top prospects game. He just sends him a kissy-face emoji. Connor has no clue what that means, because he’s been ignoring him since their last kiss, so he sends back a question mark.

Jack reply doesn’t come until the next day when Connor is on the bus to Niagara with Dylan sleeping on his shoulder. He just sends back a ‘Hang soon?’. Connor smiles. He probably should still be mad about Jack ignoring him, but for some reason he can’t help himself.  
-  
Connor continues to go see Jack.

Dylan keeps questioning him.

His billet parents still seem worried.

Connor can’t seem to care.  
-  
Jimmy Vessey seems to be set out to ruin Connor’s life.

He isn’t sure why. But suddenly Jack is spending a bunch of time with him and not texting Connor back. He heard this through Dvorak, when they were in London and hanging out with some of the Knights over at Mitch’s house. He said “Man, Eichel and Vessey, what a weird couple.” And Connor’s head immediately snapped over to look at him and said “What?” because, excuse me, weren’t he and Jack, kind of dating?

It’s not like anything was ever defined. But he spent so much time with Jack. They went on dates, they were definitely having sex, the only thing they weren’t doing was talking about what the hell they were. Apparently, they should have been.

Connor starts stalking Jimmy a little more then would be considered sane. He knows that stalking ex’s and their new partners on social media is slightly petty, but if Dylan was allowed to creep on Max for months too make sure nothing was going on between him and Mitch then he feels this is okay as well.

He doesn’t find much evidence except the few photos of them together. He doesn’t get it. Isn’t Jimmy a little old for Jack? This was all starting to feel like when Aaron cheated on him and Connor did not want to do that again.

He decides to call Jack, but then he realizes he has a game tonight. So instead he sends a text, a screenshot of a picture of the two of them and a question mark. He hopes that doesn’t sound too petty.

Jack’s reply comes back quick. 

‘What’s the matter?’

Connor frowns, he quickly types back a reply

‘I didn’t know you two were friends…’

Jack’s reply doesn’t come until later, presumably after his game. Connor’s lying around on his bed messing around on his phone when it pops up.

‘Yeah, kind of. What’s up, does it bother you?’

Connor frowns again. Yeah, it bothers him when his kind of friends are throwing in his face that Jack has a new boyfriend when Connor though he was Jack’s boyfriend.

Suddenly, another reply comes.

‘Gonna come up this weekend?’

He could say no. He is mad at Jack. He could stay here and practice for the Knights game Sunday. Mitch will be in town.

Instead he types back ‘You bet :)’ like an idiot.  
-

At 18, Connor doesn’t think he should be worrying about being pregnant.

But then again, maybe at 18 he should have been more responsible when he and Jack were fooling around.

He bought the test on his way from school before practice. He hid it in his backpack and since his billets weren’t home he rushed upstairs to the bathroom attached to his bedroom and peed on the stick.

It was positive. Connor knew it was going to be positive. You can only have unprotected sex so many times before the inevitable was going to happen. He doesn’t know what to do. If he should tell Jack or his parents or his coach or who. 

Instead he throws up a couple of times, grabs a Gatorade and heads to practice.  
-

His billets find out when they take him to the doctor after throwing up for the third day in a row during supper. He already knew, so it wasn’t a shock when the doctor told him the news. His billets were shocked however, because like everyone else, they had no idea about him and Jack.

He has to call his parents when he get’s home. He cries. His mom asks who the dad is. He considers lying, but why? So, he says Jack’s name and that’s when his mother loses it on him.

Connor wants to get an abortion. The draft and his career is too important. Maybe in a few years when he’s more settled down. But right now, there’s no way he can have a baby.

He get’s one scheduled as soon as possible so he doesn’t have to miss any games if possible.

He keeps getting texts from Jack asking when they could see each other next. Connor doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to tell Jack about the baby, because if Jack has a say he might try to sabotage Connor’s career and convince him to have the baby and then break up with him.

Connor’s been watching too much TV.

He goes to see Jack for spring break. He planned to spend half the week in Boston and half the week back in Erie since his parents were coming up to see two games that weekend.

However, his trip to Boston takes an unexpected turn when their at a party and somebody makes a comment about Jack’s boyfriend Jimmy, and Connor nearly breaks the glass in his hand.

“What do you mean your boyfriend?” He asks once their outside, nobody around except too stoner dudes who aren’t paying any sort of attention to them.

“Fuck, relax Connor it was a joke.”

“Yeah, okay. Just like Dvorak was joking about it too. There’s obviously something going on between you too.”

“Why do you even care?” Jack snaps back “It’s not like we’re dating!”

Connor stares back at him. He’s still fuming and he feels like shouting something back at him. But instead he bites his lip and brushes past Jack, keeps walking even though he barley knows the campus well enough to get back to Jack’s dorm room.

Once he’s back at the room he lies in Jack’s bed and tries to sleep until the door creaks open and Jack comes back in. He’s quiet and he eventually climbs back into bed with Connor. He curls up behind him, not touching, until after a few minutes he sighs and throws an arm over Connor and starts kissing down the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, somehow knowing Connor was still awake.

Connor doesn’t say anything but he rolls over and slides under the covers and pulls on the drawstrings of Jack’s pants.

He leaves the next morning before Jack wakes up.   
-

Florida misses the playoffs.

Connor goes to Prague.  
-

Jack keeps staring at him at the combine.

-  
Chicago is a different story.

Aaron can’t come, has an obligation at home. Connor doesn’t mind, spends the week with Mitch and Dylan and Lawson, since he gave up so much time he could have spent with them during the season instead of going to Boston. He’s having a good time and Jack doesn’t seem to be staring as much. 

It isn’t until after the Hawks game when they are all back in Lawson and Mitch’s room hanging out and Noah blurts out accidently that Jimmy and Jack broke up. After that, Connor can’t stop watching Jack, and Jack must feel the same way because when Connor licks his lips he can see Jack tracking the movement.

They stumble into Connor’s room, knowing Dylan won’t be back until later when Mitch finally forces him to go to bed. They have sex and then stumble into the shower and Jack rims Connor and he prays he’s not being too loud because if Noah hears they are fucked.

Jack goes back to his room and they don’t talk again until the draft, when Jack congratulates him and gives him and Aaron a dirty look when Aaron kisses him back stage.  
-

Jack texts the day after he breaks his collarbone. He sends ‘Sorry’ with a crying emoji and the injured emoji. Connor smiles when he sees it, even though he was feeling pretty loopy still. He didn’t say anything to Aaron about it, just saved the message and sent back a thumbs up.

They rarely talk now. Connor creeps him a lot on social media. He knows he shouldn’t. He has Aaron now. His parents forbid him to talk to Jack anymore anyways. They don’t want a reoccurrence of what happened this spring. His mother says she doesn’t trust Jack and he’s a bad influence on Connor. Connor still can’t accept that.  
-

Jack changes his status to ‘In a relationship with Sam Reinhart’ in March. Then the Oilers come to Buffalo and Sam asks if Connor wants to get dinner. Connor lies, says his parents and Dylan want him to come out.

He does go out with them. Dylan talks about how horrible it is in Erie by himself and bitches about Mitch. His parents talk about work and how proud they are and Cam talks about what’s going on with him. Yet Connor can’t keep his mind off Jack.

The Oilers leave in the morning and Connor can’t fall asleep. He keeps tossing and turning, texting Dylan about his newly found insomnia. Out of boredom, he texts Jack.

‘Forgot to congratulate you and Sam.’

‘Thanks’ he sent back with a thumbs up

‘I’m glad your happy.’

He never get’s a reply  
-  
Jack had a broken heart.

He feels like it’s the only way to diagnose his behaviour over the last year. Connor was gone and he couldn’t get over it, no matter how many mirrors he punched in anger. He tried confession, but that didn’t make him feel any better. He tried self medicating, but all that did was make him hungover during practice and still left him with the longing feeling for Connor. 

He tried moving on. Sam was great, Sam also was grieving over his past crush on Aaron. Sam understood him even though he didn’t know about his relationship with Connor, if he could call it that.

He tried and tried to be happy with Sam. He tried to enjoy things with him and not think about when he and Connor used to do the same thing and have more fun. He tried to pretend he was fine and that he wasn’t depressed when Noah and Auston were happy and in love across the booth from him. 

The World Cup came rolling up and Jack was traveling to Toronto with Auston and Noah. Sam was coming down later, had family business before then. Jack was chatting it up with Johnny and Dylan in the hotel lobby when he saw Aaron and Connor, Aaron chatting it up with Jones while Connor was staring down at his phone. He looked up, stared back at Jack until Jack finally smiled and Connor smiled back.

They didn’t have a chance to talk until that night. The guys were having a drink in the hotel bar, team bonding. Jack was talking to Noah when he saw Connor slowly making his way over to them. He excused himself from Noah and walked over to Connor.

“Hey.” He said, smiling slightly.

“Hey, long time no see.”

“Well it’s not my fault McJesus is so busy.” Jack jokes. Connor laughs back.

“Stop, I hate it when people call me that.” He replies, though he grinning as he says it.

The two keep talking and Jack ends up buying Connor another drink when he notices Aaron is blatantly ignoring him. Connor starts to get a little tipsy but Jack keeps by his side.

“I miss this.” He mumbles, not looking Jack in the eye.

“Yeah?” He breathes out, reaching out to tilt Connor’s chin to look at him.

“Yeah.” He whispers back. They stare and then Connor’s grabbing Jack’s sleeve and pulling him out of the bar and into the elevator. They head back to Jack’s room, mess up the sheets and fall asleep.

When Jack wakes up to Noah staring down at him he just bats him away and snuggles closer to Connor.  
\- 

It happens again after the next game. The team get’s drunk in Gaudreau’s room, plays spin the bottle. Jack frowns when Connor has to kiss Aaron and Mackinnon but he feels better when Connor is glaring at him after sucking on Larks tongue. After they separate, when everyone is scattered around the room drinking and talking, Connor pulls Jack by the sleeve until they’re out of the room and stumbling down the hall into Connor’s and Aaron’s room.

Then the next day they end up in Jack’s room’s shower after practice while Aaron’s at lunch. Connor ends up staying after and they share room service and watch Friends reruns while Jack pet’s his spare hand threw Connor’s shower damp hair and Connor sinks further back into his chest and sighs happily.

It’s great. Jack never wants to stop. He realizes again, that, he should have given into his feelings for Connor a year ago, instead of pushing him away. He would be so happy. They would be so happy.

Sam shows up the day of the last round robin game. He shows up and Jack get’s a text at 11 from Noah saying ‘YOU N MCDAVID BETTER GET OUTTA BED UR BOY IS HEREEE’ and Jack nearly falls out of   
the bed.

Connor is sulky after that. He keeps giving Jack longing looks in the dressing room during the pre-game speech from coach. He keeps trying to touch Jack’s arm on the bench like no one, including Connor’s very real and very large boyfriend, can see them. Jack feels kind of good about it, in a sick way. His way to get back at Connor for the last year that he got to sulk about Connor and Aaron and not knowing if Connor still felt the same way for him or not.

After the game, he and Sam and Noah and Auston go get dinner at a fancy restaurant and Jack keeps glancing at his phone hoping Connor will text him to meet up. But the text never comes and Jack finds the dinner somewhat unpleasant and he probably drinks a little more wine then he should. 

He should be sleeping but he can’t. Sam doesn’t cuddle. Connor likes to cuddle. He wants to roll over and spoon up behind Sam but he knows Sam will wake up and nudge him away. He stares at the ceiling, focus’ on Sam’s breathing beside him and tries his best to doze off.

His phone lights up beside the bed. He shoots up and then carefully checks that Sam is still sleeping. He unlocks his phone and smiles despite himself when he sees it’s from Connor.

‘Meet in hall’

Jack slides out of bed as quiet as he can and grabs his slippers off the floor and trudges out of the room, careful when shutting the door. He jumps as he turns around, Connor barley an inch away.

“Jesus, you scared me dude.”

“Sorry.” He mumbles. He looks down for a moment before looking back up at Jack and smiling “You want to go for a walk?”

Jack nods, hesitantly. It’s pretty late, they need their sleep, but he can’t bring himself to tear himself away from Connor.

They walk for what seems like hours, talking, mainly small talk, until Jack glances at his phone and realizes it’s almost 2 am.

“We should go back.” He mumbles to Connor, his hand brushing Connors for what seems like the billionth time.

“I don’t want to go back to Aaron though.” He whines. “I want to stay in your room.”

Jack snorts but then his faces changes to serious.

“Connor, what are we doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, is this just for the tournament? Because if it is we need to stop-“

Connor shushes him with a gentle peck to the lips. When he pulls away he smiles intently back at Jack.

“I want this to be more then just this tournament.” He says back, hopeful. “And I hope it’s not just me.”

“No,” Jack says back, smiling himself “It’s not just you.”  
-  
Connor goes back to Edmonton, however, with the promise from Jack that he’s going to break up with Sam. Connor’s going to break up with Aaron and then, finally, they can be together. But Connor still has the smallest bit of doubt, so he waits to hear about Jack and Sam before ending things with Aaron.

He probably shouldn’t have, because when Jack shows up unannounced after he ends things with Sam, both Jordan and Aaron give him a strange look about his sudden arrival.

“Were friends now.” He keeps stressing to them. Jordan continues to give him a quizzical look as he offers to get some extra linens for the couch for Jack. Aaron continues to give them weird looks as well while they all sit on the couch watching TV, Connor sitting awkwardly between his boyfriend and his, well, Jack.

Eventually Aaron goes to the bathroom and Jack immediately mutes the TV so they can talk.

“I thought you were going to break up with him?” He asks

“I am! I just… I honestly wasn’t sure if you were actually going to leave Sam or not.” Connor says, sheepishly.

Jack sighs but he nods, like he understands Connor doubt. He feels bad and frankly, really wishes he had a better way to make Aaron go back to Florida a day early.

“How long till you have to rejoin your team?”

Jack sighs and rubs a hand over his face “They gave me two days for a ‘family emergency’.”

Connor smiles “Aaron has to leave tomorrow morning.”

“What about Eberle?”

“He’s too oblivious. I mean it took him three years to realize Taylor had feelings for him.”

Aaron exits the bathroom and Connor scrambles to turn the volume back on and then abruptly gets up to get some beer. Aaron sits back down and glares at Jack while he awkwardly stares back at Aaron. 

This was going to be a long night.  
-  
It wasn’t until Thanksgiving that they finally got caught. 

With Jack’s injury, he was able to fly to Edmonton to spend Canadian Thanksgiving with Connor and the Oilers. Connor told Jordan that Jack had nowhere else to go because of his break up with Sam so he would believe him and stop knocking on his bedroom door while they were trying to have sex.

Connor though, probably should have been trying to be more careful. 

They go out to get groceries and Connor’s just used to when he and Jack used to go out in Boston and they didn’t have to worry about getting caught by insane Oilers fans and have photos of the two of them kissing posted all over Reddit for people to see.

He doesn’t find out until they’re home and Jack’s in the shower while Connor is waiting for their Chinese left overs to finish warming up and his phone starts ringing. He picks up to shouting in his ear and he realizes, they really should have worn hats.

The Oilers PR wants to make a statement, at least before people start thinking Connor’s out whoring around the league. Connor isn’t sure what to say. Jack’s in the shower and what if he doesn’t want people to know yet? What if he doesn’t want people to know at all? What if this ruins things?

Connor hangs up and abruptly his phone starts ringing again. He ignores it, rushes into the bathroom to tell Jack.

“Wait what?” Jack shouts through the loud sound of the water from the shower after Connor finishes explaining what just happened. He sighs and repeats himself.

“We have to decide what we want to do. Before Aaron finds out and starts calling me a whore all over social media as well as half the other hockey media.”

Jack sighs and turns off the water. “Well, why can’t we just come out and say the truth? I mean it’s not a big deal to me if it isn’t to you?”

“Really? You don’t care?”

“I mean, I’m sure I’m going to have to hear for the rest of my life how I’m a traitor to America for falling in love with a Canadian, but no, I honestly don’t care if anyone knows.”

“The rest of your life?” Connor asks, with the tiniest hint of a smirk as Jack climbs out of the shower and wraps his towel around him.

“Screw you. What, your going to leave me for Strome?”

Connor laughs “Oh please, like he and Marns will ever break up. They are like the next Drouin Mackinnon.”

Jack laughs back and grabs Connor by the waste to pull him in for a kiss before pulling away just enough to mumble against his lips “We’ll be fine.”

Connor nods and leans back in.  
-  
CONNOR MCDAVID AND JACK EICHEL ANNOUNCE RELATIONSHIP IS MORE THEN JUST YOUR AVERAGE NHL FRIENDSHIP  
“We’ve been on and off since we were 17.” Mcdavid says to TSN reporter Bob Mackenzie “We just finally realized that we needed to put our stupid rivalry behind us and actually be together.”

When asked about playing against each other in December, Connor said: “We don’t mind the hype. I mean, that’s what people want to see, who’s better. But we honestly don’t care”.   
He then joked: “I think at this point we’ve both accepted Auston Matthews is better then both of us.” 

Jack Eichel adds: “It’s still going to be disappointing if we lose, but I’m just glad for any chance I get to see Connor during the season. It’s much easier with it being out in the open rather then sneaking around like when we were teenagers.”

Connor went on to say that Jack was staying with him in Edmonton while rehabbing his ankle injury.

“It’s going to be weird when he leaves and I’m all alone but I’m just happy for the little extra time we have. With Aaron, I only saw him three times the whole season until we were out of the playoffs. So, it’s nice to have a little extra time together.”

“I watch all of his games even though Matt and Alicia give me shit for it.” Jack added “It’s nice to have a person you can relate to when going through all the stuff we go through. And he’s not that bad of a catch either.”


End file.
